Salamandra (Grabiński)/05
| poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Sabat Żyję jak w śnie od paru miesięcy. Niby to spełniam zawodowe obowiązki i oddaję się codziennym zajęciom, lecz właściwie przebywam ciągle w innym świecie. Ten inny świat, cudowny, czasem groźnie piękny, przestał mnie już nawet dziwić; zżyłem się z nim na dobre i zdaje mi się, że tak już być musi, że inaczej już być nie może... U Grodzieńskich bywam jak dawniej. Kocham Halszkę, lecz nie mogę równocześnie wyrzec się rozkoszy, którą mi daje Kama. Nieraz wśród miłosnej ekstazy budzi się we mnie nagle chęć zabicia jej, usunięcia raz na zawsze z mej drogi. Ona zdaje się to przeczuwać, bo patrzy na mnie w takich chwilach wzrokiem bezsilnego gołębia: — Uderz, uderz w pierś moją, jeżeli potrafisz! I rozbraja mnie od razu... Rzecz dziwna! Ona ma czasem w spojrzeniu coś z Halszki. Toteż nieraz zdaje mi się, że poprzez nią kocham właściwie tamtą. Halszka jest czymś świętym — nie śmiem myśleć o rozkoszy fizycznej, jaką dać by mi mogło jej ciało. I może właśnie dlatego Kama stała się dla mnie jej uzupełnieniem? Może dlatego w niej szukam swej antytezy płciowej, której znaleźć u Halszki nie mam odwagi?... Kama jest ciągle inną; niby ta sama, a jednak inna. Stąd rozkoszne złudzenie nowości, iluzja czegoś jeszcze nie doznanego. Co za mistrzowska taktyka! Jest wyuzdana do ostatecznych granic; jej wyrafinowanie erotyczne przechodzi moją najśmielszą fantazję. A przecież jest jeszcze tak młodą! Tego się widocznie nie można nauczyć — z tym się przychodzi na świat. Idę za nią bez oporu, bo mnie pociąga jej demonizm. Życie jest tak ubożuchne w zdarzenia niezwykłe, w tak skąpych dawkach rozdziela wyjątkowe wzruszenia... Z niecierpliwością oczekuję przyszłego poniedziałku. Przygotowuje mi na ten dzień jakąś nową niespodziankę. Mam czekać na nią rano na rogu ul. Świętojańskiej, tam, gdzie się kończy pierzeja ostatnich już domów. O dziewiątej byłem już na miejscu. Szary chłodny poranek otulał jeszcze ziemię zwojami mgieł; czołgały się leniwo po ugorach, rozdzierając się na mleczne strzępy po krzakach przydrożnej tarniny. Tu i tam wysiąkała od czasu do czasu z chaosu oparów sylweta starej gruszy lub wyciągał nieruchome skrzydła wiatrak. Gdzieś, daleko, na moczarach klekotał bocian... Ktoś dotknął lekko mego ramienia. — No, cóż, idziemy? Spod bobrowego kołpaczka patrzyła na mnie para szatańsko pięknych oczu. — Prowadź, Kamo! I poszliśmy w mgłę polną ścieżyną. Przepojony wilgocią grunt oślizgiwał się pod nogami i przywierał do trzewików. Co krok chlupotały przedwiosenne bajury, powleczone delikatnym jak przędza pajęcza skrzepem. Po miedzach dumały szkielety zeszłorocznych ostów — żebracze resztki jesieni. Raz, na jakimś wydmuchu, przesunął się wyolbrzymiony mgłą kontur konia orzącego przy pługu i rozwiał się w mrace... Po lewej, nad brzegiem urwiska, zamajaczył dom — chata. — Jesteśmy na miejscu. Podeszliśmy gliniastym wydrożem pod próg. Było cicho i samotnie. Ze zbutwiałego okapu sączyły się łzy szronu, uderzały w szyby okienek nagie pręty leszczyny. Kama pchnęła przed siebie drzwi. Weszliśmy przez sień do izby na prawo. Była nieduża, kwadratowa, czysto wybielona. Jakiś stół, ława, dwa zydle i łóżko. We wnęce przy drzwiach, między ścianami, mały, zgrabny Athanor — przedziwna miniatura tego, który ma Wierusz. W porozstawianych na płycie tyglach i retortach gotowało się; bulgotał war, pieniły się zielonym szumem dekokty, wybiegał przez brzegi naczyń kipiątek''kipiątek'' — wrzątek. edytorski; w środku na kracie paleniska dymił parami brzuchaty sagan. Kama, zrzuciwszy futrzaną świtkę, ubrała się w szeroki, biały fartuch. — Musisz mi pomagać, Jur — obiecałeś. — Tak ci w tym do twarzy — odpowiedziałem, wodząc za nią zachwyconymi oczyma. — Wyglądasz na tle tego alchemicznego pieca jak nowożytna Canidia''Canidia'' — trucicielka wspominana w poezji Horacego. edytorski. — Nie traćmy czasu na porównania. Lepiej przeczytaj mi receptę na maść Baptysty Porty. I wskazała mi grubą, w skórę marrochinomarrochino (wł.) — safian, tj. barwiona kozia skóra. edytorski oprawną księgę na stole. — Co za biały kruk! — zauważyłem, biorąc dzieło z zainteresowaniem do ręki. — Obiecujący tytuł! Magiae naturalis libri XXMagiae naturalis libri XX (łac.) — Magii naturalnej ksiąg XX. edytorski. Autor: Jan Baptysta Porta''Porta, Gianbattista'' (1541–1597) — lekarz włoski. edytorski. Znany, stary demonolog! — Szukaj przepisu na maść czarownic! Przeszedłem uważnie okiem parę kartek. — Mam! Są dwa. — Przeczytaj pierwszy! — Weź: tłuszcz, tojad (aconitum), młode gałązki topoli, korzenie pokrzyku — mandragory, liście lulka czarnego i szaloną jagodę (solanum furiosum seu maniacum) — zmieszaj to wszystko razem z sadzami i zagotuj! — Dobrze. A drugi? — Recepta druga. — Weź: tłuszcz, pięciopalczatkę (pentaphylium), szalej, czyli cień nocy, i korzeń dziędzierzawy — bielunia, znanego też pod nazwą datura stramonium, dodaj odwaru z pestek brzoskwini i parę kropel treści''treść'' — tu: wywar, esencja. edytorski laurowej, tej dzielnej''dzielny'' — tu: mocny. edytorski trucizny, której odrobina wpuszczona do ucha lub na język zabija jak piorun, i zagotuj to wszystko z jadem żmii, sokiem krzewu maniokowego i spermą rozgrzanych w okresie rui klaczy — potem odcedź i zanim ostygnie, dolej oliwy i trochę krwi nietoperza. — Wybieramy drugą. Jest dokładniejsza i budzi więcej zaufania. — Najzjadliwsze substancje, jakie wydała ziemia — odpowiedziałem, przeglądając pożółkłe karty satanicznego grimoire’ugrimoire (fr.) — księga magiczna, zwł. stara. edytorski — same trucizny i narkotyki. Diabelska książka! — Są na świecie jeszcze ciekawsze, ukrywane starannie po rodzinnych bibliotekach, przekazywane w sekrecie z ojca na syna — istne klucze do bram piekła. — Czy wiesz, Kamo, że za to, co teraz zamierzamy, parę wieków temu palono bez litości na stosie? Nawet u nas, w znanej ze swej tolerancji Polsce, zginęła żywcem w płomieniach pod szubienicą w Poznaniu r. 1645 niejaka Regina Boroszka, rodem ze Stęszewa, która przed sądem zeznała, że była kochanką czterech szatanów: Turzego, Rokity, Trzcinki i Rogala; niewiasta owa „Boga Prawdziwego się zaprzawszy, zażywała co pewien czas z onymi czterema wszeteczeństwa brzydkiego”, na co się zresztą chwalebnie oburza nieznany autor Postępku prawa czartowskiego z wieku XVI. — Miałam w Polsce więcej poprzedniczek, niż przypuszczasz — odparła rozcierając szklanym tłuczkiem zioła w moździerzu. — Poddawano „próbie wody i igły” też Annę Jedynaczkę, oskarżoną o czary i „szatańskie z diabłami na Łysej Górze konwentykle''konwentykiel'' — zebranie. edytorski”, pławiono w stawie Annę Bogdajkę za zbrodnię czarnoksięstwa i Magdę Strzeżyduszynę, którą wzięto z tej przyczyny na męki, że wrzucona do rzeki „pływała, głowę z wody jako kaczka wyścibiając”... Szatan jest piękny i nigdy nie zabraknie takich, którzy pójdą za jego rydwanem... Wrzuć to do tygla! I podała mi skórzaną torebkę napełnioną czerwonym proszkiem. Wsypałem go do naczynia i zamieszałem kopystką''kopystka'' — rodzaj drewnianej łyżki lub łopatki. edytorski. Zaskwierczało coś na dnie, zapieniło się rdzawym szumem i ucichło. Kama wydobyła ze skrytki pod okapem piecowym małą prostokątną szkatułkę z drzewa orzechowego. — Przypatrz się temu korzonkowi! — zwróciła się do mnie, wyjmując z wnętrza kasety dziwacznie powykręcane kłącze jakiejś rośliny. — Ciekawy, co? — Co to jest? — To właśnie mandragora-android''mandragora-android'' — mandragora to roślina o korzeniu, który przypomina sylwetkę człowieka. edytorski. — Android? — No, tak — korzeń — homunculushomunculus (łac.) — sztucznie stworzony, niewielki człowieczek. edytorski. Mówią, że gdy go się wyrywa z ziemi, słychać głos podobny do ludzkiego krzyku. — Dziwna roślina! Zupełnie przypomina kształtem kłącza małego człowieczka. — Nazywają go też dlatego u nas pokrzykiem lub gniewoszem, bo zdaje się dąsać na tych, którzy ośmielają się go dotykać. — Czyżby przyroda utrwaliła tu jedno ze stadiów ewolucyjnego pochodu? Byłżeby ten korzeń-karzełek przeczuciem człowieka w roślinie? — Może. W każdym razie wygląda jak jego zapowiedź. Podeszła do tygli i przecedziła ich zawartość do wspólnej, jednoczącej ingrediencje''ingrediencja'' (z łac.) — składnik. edytorski retorty; gęsty ciemnozielony płyn zaczął w oczach naszych ostygać i krzepnąć w gruzły. Kama niecierpliwie śledziła przebieg chemicznego procesu. — Gotowa! — zawołała w pewnej chwili, wybierając z naczynia na łyżkę ciemną, lepką jak smoła maść. — Czy zastosowałeś się do moich wskazówek? — zapytała, rozściełając z kolei na podłodze duże, puszyste, mlecznobiałe skóry niedźwiedzie. — Nic nie jadłeś od wczoraj wieczór? — Jestem na czczo. — W takim razie możemy zaczynać. Ruchem szybkim, sobie właściwym, zrzuciła suknie i stanęła na runie niedźwiedzim w swej olśniewającej nagości. Poszedłem za jej przykładem. Staliśmy chwilę naprzeciw siebie, związawszy się oczyma. — Cudna czarownico moja! — zawołałem, biorąc ją w drżące ramiona. Wywinęła mi się z uścisku: — Dzisiaj nie. — Dlaczego? — Dzisiaj mamy być tam. I nabrawszy w palce ciepłej jeszcze maści, zaczęła ją wcierać sobie mocno pod pachy. — Jeśli chcesz być ze mną m, musisz robić to samo. I kusząco patrząc mi w oczy, podała mi retortę z szatańską miksturą. Po chwili wahania zgodziłem się. Wkrótce uczuliśmy oboje zawrót głowy i senność. Kama znużona wyciągnęła się na futrze. — Jeżeli tu przede mną, wyjdź natychmiast z tego domu — mówiła sennie, już na pół przytomna. — Dobrze. Lecz gdybyś ty mnie uprzedziła? Nie odpowiedziała już. Ciałem jej wstrząsały dreszcze, na policzki wystąpił hektyczny''hektyczny'' (fr.) — chorobliwy a. wyrażający niepokój i podniecenie. edytorski rumieniec, spieczone gorączką usta mamrotały coś niewyraźnie. Nachyliłem się nad nią i zdołałem jeszcze uchwycić ostatnie, szeptem wymówione słowa: Płot — nie płot, Wieś — nie wieś, A ty, biesie, nieś!... Głowa jej opadła wstecz, bujne, rude włosy zmieszały się z białymi kędziorami runa i rozrzuciwszy się bezładnie w poprzek futra, zasnęła. Równocześnie niemal i ja straciłem resztki świadomości. Świat mi zawirował przed oczyma w zawrotnej sarabandzie i z rozkrzyżowanymi rękoma obsunąłem się jak martwy obok Kamy. Przyszła noc czarna, bezwzględna i zarzuciła płachtę cieni nie do przebicia... Z martwoty snu obudził mnie jęk wichru. Leciałem gdzieś w przestworzach mroku, popychany nieznaną mocą w nieznaną stronę. Pode mną gięły się w poświstach orkanu jakieś drzewa, obok mnie prześmigały z chichotem jakieś kształty. Po pewnym czasie lot mój zniżył się i wszedł między ściany parowu. Czyjeś skrzydło szerokie, puszyste musnęło mnie w przegonie i poszybowało dalej. Nad uchem zabrzmiały mi głosy śmieszne, na pół zwierzęce, i odbite od stoczni wąwozu zgłuchły gdzieś po manowcach... Nagle chmury na niebie rozsunęły się i przez szczelinę bluznęło światło księżyca, obrzucając ziemię upiornie zieloną powodzią. W powietrzu obok mnie w szalonym wyścigu pędził tabun nagich, ludzkich postaci: młode, długowłose kobiety przytulone gronami piersi do grzbietów koźlich, dorodne, latem życia dyszące niewiasty okrakiem na olbrzymich odyńcach, gibcy, smagli młodzieńcy, mężczyźni w sile wieku i lubieżni starcy z iskrą żądzy w dogasających oczach unoszeni w opętańczym wirze przez zjuszone, ciekające się klacze, ohydne, siwowłose megiery na ożogach, łopatach, kijach — rozszalały wyraj''wyraj'' (daw.) — odlot ptaków na zimę. edytorski bezwstydnych ciał, powykrzywianych maszkar, zbieszonych pałub — koczkodanów... Wtem gardziel jaru rozwarła się w kotlinę okoloną łańcuchem wzgórz; w środku podobny do ściętej głowy cukru strzelał w niebo granitowy stożek. Tutaj opuściła się szarańcza ludzka na ziemię, napełniając śródgórskie zagłębie zgiełkiem i rechotem. Skądś spod ziemi buchnął płomień i oświetlił krwawym blaskiem piekielną widownię. Oczy zgrai podniosły się wzwyż, na płaski szczyt stożka, oblany teraz purpurowym światłem. Tam na wykutym w skale tronie siedział, podkuliwszy pod siebie kosmate racice, gigantyczny androgyn''androgyn'' (gr.) — obojniak, hermafrodyta, istota wyposażona w narządy właściwe dla obydwu płci. edytorski z głową brodatego kozła, z wymionami samicy i ze sromem mężczyzny — pół człowiek, pół zwierzę, okropny, posępny, skrzydlaty... Po tłumie w dole poszedł szmer: — Patrzcie! To On! Nasz pan! To On, Baphomet''Baphomet'' — bóstwo rzekomo czczone przez zakon templariuszy wedle niechętnej im propagandy. edytorski braci mistycznego Templu''bracia mistycznego Templu'' — templariusze. edytorski, Tyfon''Tyfon'' (mit. gr.) — potwór, syn Gai i Tartarosa, utożsamiony z egipskim Sethem. edytorski egipskich magów, Aryman''Aryman'' — irańsko-perski bóg ciemności, uosobienie zła. edytorski-Python przedwieczny!... — Chwała Ci, Panie ognistych czeluści, cześć Ci, Władco grzechu i spraw cielesnych, Orędowniku odrzuconych od oblicza Boga! W pokorze Ci się ścielem do stóp. Tobie jeno''jeno'' (daw.) — tylko. edytorski służyć chcemy, Dawco rozkoszy i szałów krwi! Otośmy przyszli do podnóża Twego tronu, by hołd Ci złożyć od wieków należny i adorację dzieci tej ziemi... Hosanna, Nadolny Panie! Hosanna, Hosanna!... I zakołysała się rzesza morzem głów pochylonych w znak hołdu i falą grzbietów nagich, zgiętych w znak poddaństwa. Na obliczu Szatana zagrał uśmiech — dziwny uśmiech nasyconej dumy i grymas złowieszczej radości. Powstał z siedliszcza olbrzymi, nieprzenikniony i skinął wężowym posochem''posoch'' — laska stanowiąca symbol godności a. władzy. edytorski. Wtedy dwu braci przybranych w koźle skóry i diabelskie poroża zaczęło prowadzić ku tronowi skalistym wydrożem jakąś kobietę. Szła szybko, śnieżnobiała w swej nagości, w płaszczu złotolitym włosów, spadającym do stóp małych, niemal dziecięcych. A gdy już po raz trzeci okrążała stożek, wstępując ku górze, poznałem Kamę. Wlepiła zachwycone oczy w Bafometa i szła zapatrzona weń jak lunatyczka. Dotarłszy do podnóża tronu, zatrzymała się pokorna i drżąca... Wtedy z paszczy potwora wyszedł dźwięk podobny do chichotu i zabrzmiał rozkaz: — Oddaj należny pocałunek Panu twemu! I z obrzydzeniem spostrzegłem, jak dotknęła ustami jego lewej nogi i ręki. — Hi, hi, hi! Hi, hi, hi! — rechotała ludzka czereda z dołu. — Czyń swą powinność, młoda czarownico! Pozdrów Pana swego, jak na cię przystało! Kozioł obrócił się do niej tyłem i podniósł kitę ogona. — Całuj! — ryknął dominując nad rechotem wyznawców. — Całuj! A gdy spełniła ohydny rozkaz, potwór-obojniak położył jej prawą dłoń na piersi i rzekł głosem huczącym jak grom: — Oto pieczęć — dar mojego ducha. Przyjmij go i noś na sobie w imię moje! I gdy odjął rękę, pojawiło się na piersi Kamy haniebne piętno diabelskiego stygmatu. — Przyjętaś w poczet sióstr i braci mojego zakonu. Ceremoniał był skończony. Wśród piekielnej wrzawy i śmiechów zeszła ze skalnego stogu i wmieszała się w zgraję sabatników... Rozległy się tony niewidzialnej muzyki. Zrazu senna, drzemiąca, powoli przerodziła się w orgię dźwięków chrapliwych, dyszących skwarem krwi, rują pożądania. Kilkaset nagich postaci, ująwszy się za ręce, otoczyło olbrzymim kołem tron kozła. Rozpoczął się taneczny korowód. Wśród jurnych okrzyków rozgrzanych samców i samek''samka'' (daw.) — samica. edytorski rozkołysały się w takt szatańskiego bolera''bolero'' — taniec hiszpański. edytorski obnażone torsy, wygięły w pałąk połyskujące oliwą i potem grzbiety. Powstał wielki tupot bosych nóg na murawie, a odbity od wieńca wzgórz wrócił wzmocniony echem... W świetle pochodni zatkniętych za żelazne kuny''kuna'' — tu: obręcz. edytorski prześmigało w coraz szybszym tempie kotłowisko kosmatych łydek, napęczniałych lubieżą piersi, podanych ku sobie w bezwstydnym pragnieniu podbrzuszy. — Huś, hejja! Huś! Hejja! Wtem pękł taneczny pierścień i rozpadł się na tysiące ogniw, które znów jak planetarne mgławice jęły''jąć'' (daw.) — zacząć. edytorski się owijać dookoła własnych rdzeni-ośrodków. Lecz i te wkrótce uległy odśrodkowej tendencji, rozdrabniając się na coraz to węższe kółka i wirówki. W końcu rozhukane stado ludzkie rozsypało się po kotlinie w dzikim wyścigu szukających się wzajemnie płci... Tu jakiś muskularny samiec przygniatał ciężarem włochatych bioder śnieżnobiałe, delikatne jak atłas łono oszalałej z chuci dziewicy, tam podstarzała, z obwisłymi workami wymion czarownica tuliła w objęciach rozkwitłego w młodzieńczej krasie efeba, ówdzie brzemienna od miesięcy już matka kaziła się wszeteczną miłością z diabłem, skazując na zagładę poczęty płód. W pieczarach góry, tam gdzie już nie docierał blask czerwony ognia, skryła się najohydniejsza sromota. Tam to, zaszywszy się w najciemniejsze zakątki, jakby w obawie, by sam szatan nie spłonął za nich rumieńcem sromu, zaspakajali swe nieludzkie żądze sodomici''sodomita'' — osoba odbywająca stosunki płciowe ze zwierzętami. edytorski. Pod skalnym wiszarem''wiszar'' (daw.) — nawis skalny. edytorski, co jak baldachim rozpiął się nad mensą''mensa'' — stół stanowiący główną część ołtarza. edytorski upłazu''upłaz'' — porośnięty trawą stok górski. edytorski, odprawiał świętokradczy kapłan parodię mszy; za ołtarz służyło mu nagie ciało rozciągniętej bezwstydnie kobiety, zamiast wina miał w czarze krew... Obok z „kazalnicy” przemawiał do gawiedzi pękaty, w półwieczny kontusz przystrojony Kostruban''Kostruban'' — imię mało znaczącego diabła z ludowych opowieści. edytorski, dalej na stołach z tarcic, rzuconych w poprzek na kadzie i beczuły z wódką, odprawiano sabatowy bankiet. Ponad głowami biesiadujących przeciągały z łopotem błoniastych skrzydeł strzygi''strzyga'' — upiór żywiący się ludzką krwią. edytorski, które biorą z kołysek niemowlęta piękne, tłuste i niepłaczliwe, a podkładają w ich miejsce chude i blade — jędze-jeżybaby łase na krew dzieci, straszliwe empuzy i lamie-upiorzyce''empuzy'' a. lamie (mit. rzym.) — upiory pod postacią pięknych kobiet, porywające i zjadające dzieci i młodych mężczyzn. edytorski. Z daleka od zgiełku ucztujących snuło się jak cień z załamanymi rękoma, z prętem czarnym w dłoni widmo kraśnego''kraśny'' (reg.) — czerwony. edytorski moru''mór'' (daw.) — zaraza. edytorski, zwane Cichą Dziewczyną... Mnóstwo gacków, kruków, ogoniastych, z wyżartymi pośladkami pawianów, kotów, świń, szczurów, myszy i wszelakiego robactwa uwijało się wkoło po murawie, wnęcało natrętnie do naczyń, przypijało się zuchwale do ust, do oczu, do twarzy... Jakieś dziwaczne stwory, niepodobne ni do ludzi, ni do zwierząt — złośliwe boby-babuki, złowieszcze mochy-matochy i okrutne mamuny''mamuna'' — upiór z mitów słowiańskich, atakujący niemowlęta i ciężarne kobiety. edytorski podkradały się chyłkiem do stołów i czyhały na resztki... A ponad tym wszystkim tam, na platformie stożka, rozparty niedbale w kamiennym swym siedliszczu górował Pan Zła i Nocy. W oczach jego zimnych i rozumnych krzyżowały się błyski bezgranicznej pogardy i dumy — wyprężone w górę ramię prawe jakby na ironię wskazywało wybladły księżyc, który krył się właśnie za chmurą, by ustąpić miejsca swemu cieniowi tam, w dole, pod lewą ręką potwora, czarnemu Geburah''Geburah'' — jedno z imion ducha ciemności występujące w żydowskiej Kabale. edytorski. — Huś, hejja! Huś, hejja! — zawyło ponownie z głębi kotliny. Zgasło upiorne, purpurowe światło, skonały pochodnie i wśród absolutnego mroku rozpoczął się ostatni akt sabatu, zakryty już przed oczyma gwiazd. Tylko od czasu do czasu z wężowiska skleszczonych ciał, tarzających się w miłosnej duśbie grzbietów, tyłków, ud, splątanych konwulsyjnie ramion, lędźwi, nóg, szedł charkot gżących się klaczy-samic, jurny ryk rozbestwionych rują ludzkich ogierów i rzężące pohutnywanie szaleńców. Raz na tle momentalnej ciszy odezwał się śmieszny odgłos czkawki: — Czha-hyk... czha-hyk... Nagle ze szczytu stogu zabrzmiał przeciągły, przygłuszający wszystko jęk. Bolesna, tragiczna w swej bezdennej głębi skarga rozorała kiry sabatowej nocy i odbita od milczących turni skonała gdzieś w nizinach... Dreszcz grozy przejął ludzką trzodę. — Co to było? Skąd ten głos? I oto po raz drugi rozdarł powietrze ten sam straszliwy krzyk, tylko tym razem mocniejszy jeszcze, rozpaczliwszy, beznadziejny... Zadrżała w posadach góra, struchleli ludzie i zwierzęta. Potężną musiała być pierś, co wydała ten ton... Wtem wieniec ognistych języków otoczył purpurową koroną obrzeża szatańskiego stożka i oświetlił posępną zorzą postać Bafometa. Stał ogromny, ponury, głową przenoszący szczyty. W twarzy koźlej, brodatej przebijała bezgraniczna męka — w oczach ogromnych, przepaścistych jak otchłań czaiło się wielkie, bezdenne cierpienie, bezkresna rozpacz odrzuconego od oblicza Pana. Jak przed wiekami przesłonił dłonią olbrzymie, w głębokie bruzdy poradlone czoło i jęczał. Potworną, włochatą piersią największego z buntowników wstrząsało łkanie dziecka... — Panie! Przeczżeś''przecz'' (daw.) — dlaczego. edytorski mnie odtrącił?... Wtem blask przedziwny rozświetlił skamieniałe w męce rysy, pęk jasnych promieni strzelił spomiędzy koźlich rosochów i stanął cały w strugach świetlanej łaski. I wtedy za sprawą jednej z najcudniejszych przemian zniknął ohydny kozioł i z kręgu lśnień i ogni, jak odrodzony Feniks z popiołów, dźwignął się ku niebu gigantyczny Adam-Lucifer''Adam-Lucifer'' — niektóre wierzenia utożsamiały Adama z Lucyferem, tj. aniołem zbuntowanym przeciw Bogu. edytorski... Olśniony tęczą świateł i blasków upadłem twarzą na ziemię i po raz wtóry straciłem przytomność... Było już koło piątej po południu, gdy otworzyłem ociężałe powieki. W okna chaty zaglądał smutny zachód lutowego odwieczerza i kładł długie, czerwone smugi na podłodze... Dźwignąłem się leniwo z niedźwiedziego futra, usiłując powstać na nogi. Lecz mi odmówiły posłuszeństwa; jak pijany zatoczyłem się i oparłem rękoma o stół. W głowie miałem huk i szum, na ustach posmak gorączki. Zwilżyłem językiem spękane wargi, przyciskając dłonie do pulsujących wściekle skroni: tętniło mi w arteriach uderzeniami młotów potężnej kuźnicy... Nabiegłe krwią oczy ześliznęły się z męczącej bielą wapna ściany naprzeciw i padły na śnieżną plamę runa z nagą kobietą w pośrodku. Kama leżała wciąż w głębokim uśpieniu. Rozchylone jej usta drgały lekko jak para wiśnych jagód trącanych skrzydłem wiatru, rozrzucone swobodnie nogi wykonywały jakieś ruchy bezwstydnie lubieżne... Po raz pierwszy uczułem wtedy ku niej jakby wstręt. Odwróciłem się z niesmakiem i spostrzegłszy, że sam jestem nagi, szybko ubrałem się. Szum w głowie powoli przycichał, ustępując miejsca nieznośnemu bólowi. W uszach dzwoniła wciąż na alarm krew. Rzuciłem raz jeszcze okiem na śpiącą i przykrywszy ją szalem, wypadłem z izby na pole. Świeże, ścięte przymrozkiem powietrze orzeźwiło mnie. Z odkrytą głową zacząłem zmierzać ku miastu. Chłodny powiew wieczora uderzył mnie w piersi i nagle zrobiło mi się zimno. Zapinając palto pod szyję, zauważyłem brak medalionu z puklem włosów Halszki. — Czyżbym zostawił tam, w tej diabelskiej lepiance? Zawróciłem w stronę chaty. Musiałem odnaleźć ten przedmiot za wszelką cenę. Lecz ku memu zdumieniu, stanąwszy nad brzegiem polnego urwiska, nie ujrzałem już chaty. W miejscu, gdzie stała jeszcze przed chwilą, rozciągała się pusta, jałowa równia pola; tylko samotny, odarty z liści chochoł leszczyny potrząsał smutno kikutami prętów... ----